


beauty.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [94]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin had a crew that he’d hung around with since high school, but he was growing tired of their antics.or: Anakin decides between his crew and Padmé.  (spoiler alert: he chooses Padmé.)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> day 94, drabble 94.
> 
> Prompt 094 - beauty.

Anakin had a crew that he’d hung around with since high school, but he was growing tired of their antics and their insults, tearing down people they hardly knew. When he met Padmé, Anakin was enchanted by her beauty, and not just on the outside. But when his crew started telling him that he needed someone prettier than her, Anakin knew that it was time to move on. He stopped taking their calls, started spending more time with Padmé, and after a while, he realized that that was what it was like to be in love. It was absolutely incredible.


End file.
